


Re:verse

by Reservefolder1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alchemy, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into a kid, Domestic Fluff, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Loli, Manga & Anime, No Sense of Direction, Other, Randomness, Tragedy/Comedy, a bit over power, no sense at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reservefolder1/pseuds/Reservefolder1
Summary: She was in a freak accident and killed before her fated time.//under construction//
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck & Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s) & Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Original Character(s) & Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There was a distinct surge of wind pressing from underneath me.  
While an even more intense feeling of being simultaneously pummeled down, while the very pit of my belly was dropped.

Hearing nothing but roaring I open my eyes.  
"....!?" I knocked against something that rustled and cracked and before I knew it.... I found myself free falling.

”!?….!!!!"   
I scream and suck in too much air at once. The blue above me was the sky,  
The green and dark blur, the crown of a ...tree?

The mass of colors under me was the ground.  
It was closing in and I was only a few seconds from being flattened to death "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" I let out a shrill scream as I advance to impact.

  
The impact happens but it's harshly hampered by someone now crushed under me.  
 _I expected to end up in a bloody puddle…But I landed on someone and didn’t die… luckily the cushion lived as well._ He was groaning on the ground under me.

“urgh...Get Off!”  
I was shoved off and came face to face with a familiar boy with silver hair and blue eyes.

  
My world for a second stopped while watching this pretty boy.   
The weird dream about dying then being brought back to life in any realm of my choosing briefly graced my head and then left.

“…..”  
We both didn’t speak for a second for various reasons.

“Sorry….I…”  
I stuttered trying to find a suitable excuse “I fell….” I was still very confused.

The boy I recognized as Killua Zoldyck looked upwards.  
“From where?” he asks.

I did as he; looking up to see from where I'd fallen “…”

We were at a parking lot outside of a large construction next to a timely three so I pointed upwards towards it “From there… somehow…. I think?”.

He sat up and held out a hand for me, it was then I noticed his face… it looked like he’d been crying and rubbing his eyes a lot. I took his hand and when he yanked me up I marveled at how warm and sturdy it felt and squeezed his hand with a “Are you okay?”

He gave me a weird look.  
“I mean-" **//sudden Hungry noises//** Killua’s belly rumbled.

“…..”  
I patted my pockets and pull out the candy bar I’d stored earlier this morning.

“Here…?”  
  


Killua looked at my candy bar that had somehow went through some sort of metamorphosis …. It looked like a weird paper robot box…. _What happened to my chocolate?!_

Killua however looked at it transfixed… “Are you sure?” He asked.

“…”  
I just nod and hand it to him.  
  


I watch him consume the sweets confused as I have never been.  
We end up relocating to a bench were he eats, and I sit and watch… _To be so transfixed by sweets… he really is just a kid isn’t he?_ before I know it I’m grinning while watching.

“What?”  
Killua reacts with a slightly hostile question.

  
I can’t help but giggle since he looks like a kitten while growling and eating “Nothin~nn”

Killua gives me a doubt filled look but finishes his chocolates.  
  


“What’s your name?...I’m Rica”

“Killua”  
He responds, my ploy worked, _now I can call out his name without suspicion._

He finishes his sweets in record speed and some golden plastic key-chain drops out.  
“Ah! It’s a limited edition one!” he marvels at the collectible and I can’t help but smile at him again.

**_//Growl…..//_ **

(o_o) "...."

  
Killua looks at me (o_o)  
I blink and... **_//Rumble grumble//_** My belly was singing loudly for the both of us.

“How about that I snicker” (^w^)  
But I already gave all my snacks to Killua.  
  


Instead I reach over and snatches the golden decoration from Killuas hands stealing it  
“Since it’s limited edition you think it will pay for desert?” I shamelessly flirt with the boy.

I enjoy watching Killua’s perplexed face go from puzzled to embarrassed.  
“……” I was impressed how red he was turning where he opened and closed his mouth like a fish on dry land.

I can’t hold it and let out a bit of my laughter.  
Some tears escape, and I have too dry my eyes for a bit.

Killua flares up at being teased out of nowhere.  
“Hey! What’s your deal!?”

I laugh even more now.  
  


I calm down and stand up from the bench holding out my hand for him “S-sorry.." I giggle  
"I'm not intending to make fun of you” He looks at me still looking butt hurt. “I’ll buy you more chocolate as an apology.. kay?”

Killua stopped frowning when I mentioned candy.  
“F-fine… why not” He accepts my hand and stands up.

“……”  
I observe how tall he is right next to me and the little napoleon-bitch festered deep in my soul decides to become slightly jealous… over basically 2 inches. Despite my inner jealousy, I confidently escort him to the closest food supply…. A vending machine.

_Wait? I think it over... why is Killua taller than me? he's only like a shy 5ft right?... I'm supposed to be 5 inches taller!_ I feel worried, but bury that in favor when I see something worth pointing out.

“whoa! Killua look!”  
I rush over to the various vending machines in amazement… _My mind is easily distracted after all..._ there was basically a whole row of vending machines selling everything from actual food to hygiene products, snacks and drinks… “It’s like a portable convenience store!”

“You’ve never seen a vending machine before?”  
He coolly stands next to me eyebrow raised.

“Oh yes I have, like that one…” I point to the snack filled one with a indignant glare  
 _(you think I'm uncultured or something?)._  
  


“But what does this do?” I point at the largest with pictures of food.

“…. It heats the food you pick for you”

I look at Killua with stars in my vision “That’s super convenient! Like a portable restaurant!”  
  


I remember then that I was going to get something…. _But how am I going to pay?_

I pat, my pockets again, and out falls my home-made Gama-chan wallet: filled with weird looking coins and bills.

  
Even my ID and credit card had altered its appearance.

Killua makes a face; clearly a bit freaked out by my Naruto themed purse. “What’s wrong?” I look at Killua “Quick help me buy that!” I point at the meat-buns, ignoring his rude behavior infront of my overfilled Gama-chan. Putting Gama-chan back into my pocket I pay for my food and buy more chocolate for Killua like I said I would.

  
“This is so tasty!” I munch on the food after Killua pressed all the weird buttons to prepare it “Here try!” I hold out a meat-bun for Killua “Ahhhhhnnn~” I try to feed the boy who turns pink almost instantly.

“Hell no!”  
He resists, and I laugh.

“Why not?” I ask and try to feed him again “Please~ just one bite”

“….urgh…FINE”  
He leans over and takes one bite “ahhh-“ he chews and swallows.

“Good right?”  
He nods at my words and I continue to chew on the same bun he took a bite out of.  
Killua notices and again; he blushes “Why are you eating it!?”

“huh? Why not? did you want more?” I scoot more buns his way.

“N-No…!!” (>///<)  
He pipes down.

“Well, I’m not tossing it away~”  
I deliberately make a show of consuming this bun in particular “Hey! My bun!” Killua couldn’t take it and grabbed the bun from me...and shoved it into his mouth… to stop me from eating it.

(ಠ_ಠ)  
"Killua? what are you doing?"

  
He had fixed me with a ferocious stare while chewing.  
I gave him my bottle and he drunk from it, I ponder at his behavior for exactly 5 seconds then I cover my mouth and giggled; looking away.  
  


I glance back at him to see his eyebrows quiver then he stopped what he was doing, and a look of horror dawned on his face.

“Killua-kun~ are you flirting with me?” ((͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖))  
I break out laughing after saying that because he looks so utterly crushed that his plan backfired; I can’t help myself.  
  


“Killua so naughty~ indirectly kissing me like that…”( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

I spent the lunch-date living of his reaction.

  
The poor boy didn't stand a chance against me it seemed, We migrated to the ticket both and it was only then I thought about asking where this was “It’s the city airport” Killua told me.

“hmm?...” I pretend to know.

“…. Where are you even headed?” He asks and I fidget.

  
 _I can’t possibly tell him about being trusted into a different universe….(A fictional one at that.)  
_ “I well….. I’m kinda homeless atthe moment...” I fidget feeling apprehensive about sharing the real reason.

“What about you Killua?”  
He finally seem to remember why he was where he was and his whole demeanor turned heavier.

“Ki-Killua? …. “

“…"  
  


 _Ah...I stepped on a landmine_ (ーwー;)  
“Could it be… Killua, are going somewhere you don’t really wanna go?”  
My words seems to take him by surprise, he looks at me like I just read his mind.

“H-How did you know…?”  
 _He is so easy to read (My poor baby...)_

I look at him then at the ticket booth.  
I grab the flight ticket he's holding and rip it fine shreds "WHAT are you doing!?" Killua cries out.

"We don't need that"  
I decide, then I take him by the hand and promptly begin to drag him out from the airport.

  
Killua is still flabbergasted when I proceed to aimlessly walk away from the premises "Since I like you; I'm going to take you to a date!"

He allows himself to be manhandled until i say the word date  
“Wait! a DATE!? W-what are you intending to do?!” He flies into action and halts with a very unmanly yelp.

  
“STOP! STOP!” he’s even forming an X with his arms “D-Date?! Since when was this a DATE!?”

I smirk “Fret not my handsome friend, I’m practiced in the art of dating!”  
He looks at me, _then he gives me this look like he’s saying he don’t believe me!_

“…”

(ಠ_ಠ) “You look like don’t believe me” I give him an instant remark.  
I push him into gear anyway “Killua dear, let me tell you the story about the world of dating”  
with a patronizing voice I began retelling one of the many so called dates.

( (ㆆ_ㆆ)）..... Killua silently suffered though the tales.

I was already on date 5 “Another guy took me out to eat” I thought back on that one “We didn’t really click”  
I shook my head “But the food was good!” I perk.

“…”  
Killua silently looked at me “How old were they?” _She’s like 7 or 10 who dates THAT early?_ He thinks.

“17 and 19…. The last guy that asked me out was like 23”  
Killua whipped his head back to me with a horrified look.

“You serious!?”   
I nod and mistake his reaction as an impressed one _(is he that impressed?)_

Killua felt like his spirit was leaving his body “Killua? What’s wrong? Heeey~”

“What then!” He suddenly turned super invested “What happened? what did they do? where did you go? Did they do anything weird???” He was shaking me back and forward back and forward.

（＾～＾）“Well… they got me food… we walked around for a bit? Held hands and cute stuff like that" I tried to remember more specifics “Like kissing and sharing Sunday’s!”

“Ki-Kissing!?......”  
He screamed in his head.

  
He looked at the girl trying to whisk him away.  
 _This short, tiny, scrawny babbling airhead..... has been approached by atleast 3 various perverts and at least one had actually kissed her!?_ Killua felt disgusted.

Killua was looking paler for the second and I took it as he was either hungry or tired  
"Killua! Let's go over to that café for a bit" I gather all my muscle power and make him take a seat and quickly plonk down infront of him... "Killua, have you ever been on a date before?"

"huh? Me? ....... no"  
Killua was still too rattled to be embarrassed.

I smirk and pull out the menu "Then this will be your first date! It's alright, I will take it slow so you won't be overwhelmed" Killua returned to reality when this storm hazard named Rica ordered a large drink with two straws.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rica has invited Killua on a date.  
After the café, she had noticed a flyer about a theme park and decided to take him there.** _

I wanted to make Killua smile for a bit.  
So I thought he'd like something like a theme park.... he looked like the type to enjoy stuff like that.

It took a while to find it but this unnamed city actually had a park with rides and some animals.  
I purchased tickets and after a hellish wait by the entrance, we were in.

After looking at the area map Killua bought us some drinks and off we went.

..... (Later).

//sluuuuurp...hic//  
My eyes grew in size while I stopped mid-zip with my strawberry slush not even 500 meters away from the area map.

// Flap, Flap//"Crahhw!" The slush falls to the ground and spills out it's contents.

//Swoosh//  
 _A monster..... there's a monster right next to me!_

The monster is... or it looks kinda like a crow, but it's dark blue... at least the size of an Asian elephant with a large yellow beak and a single stripe of eyes and VERY sharp looking talons.

It's perched behind bars but I can feel it's breath push my body like it's trying to blow me away.  
It's only working eye stares quietly into my soul and that's when I wonder why this funny day was turning into a haunted experience.

  
"Oi..."  
Killua dosen't seemed alarmed in the least "I'm not going to buy you another slush" He scolds me.  
  


But at this point I don't care about my slush when there is a MONSTER right next to me.  
I crab-walk a few steps away then duck behind Killua "What. Is. That!?"

Killua again gives me a look "It's just a cyclop-crow"  
  


"That's a CROW???" I shriek.

"Geez!" Killua holds his ear to protect it.  
"It's not even dangerous, why are you so skittish about it?"  
  


I don't emerge from behind Killua as a hoard of kids and old seniors walks up to pet it and I'm horrified and shell shocked when I hear it purr.  
"It purred..... the avian just purred!?!" I'm mind-blown....Gobbed smacked.

  
 _This universe makes no literal sense... the fauna makes no literal sense_.  
"I thought this was the family friendly section of the park" I whine.

Killua starts dragging me of to the reptilian facility; he said he wanted to see that live show involving snakes and crocodiles.   
"Stop being such a scaredy cat" We again blip our ticket stripes and enter the large flashy building with humidity you'd expect tropical dangers to thrive.

There is a large line leading to a sort of train attraction designed to drive everyone around the various pens and areas. Our craft is the shape of an open barrel stuck to a belt going into water, there's music and various props setting the mood and for a second as Killua hops in and I climb after I think it might not be so bad after all.

>>> Not even 20 min later >>>

"Oh my! SHIT!!!!"   
the force of a crocodile tail swipes the barrel making it teeter "GAHHHHH!"

  
 _It was bad! it was horrible!_  
I was on the floor in near fetal position hugging Killua's legs while basically everyone else in the barrel hooted in excitement.

There was a shadow covering everyone and when I looked up I saw the triangle shape of the near whale sized upper jaws and rows of teeth.  
Right then I really thought that this was it.... _(my life was over. I'm going to pee myself! Worse …...die! AGAIN!)_ The jaw vanished.  
The barrel had narrowly missed becoming trapped in it.

(ﾟДﾟ;) "....."  
I sat up, looked around in the moment of pause and false security.  
The ride calmed down so wordlessly I slowly climbed back next to Killua as the barrel was guided into a thicket where a cavern waited for us "....."

I wanted to beat the life out of Killua for dragging me onto this hellish contraption.  
"......" My body was rigid and ready to bolt at any second.

_"Hiss....Hiss...."_  
With the touch of a very coarse feather, something fluttered across my neck!  
The cavern was dark and it was impossible for me to see what it was since I had shut my eyes in reflex _"Hiss... hiss"_ It slithered into the barrel.

_The snake like monstrosity was in the barrel.... In the fucking barrel!_

  
with that I was so done "...Ki-Ki-Killua!" I somewhere inbetween a wheeze or whimper by this point.  
I grabbed Killua and dug my nails into him while whatever snake wrapped across my body like it was sizing me up.

"ow! Rica what are you-"  
  
"....."  
Killua stopped awing at the large python in it's pen, when he saw what had somehow slithered into the barrel and was sizing his date up.

The snake slithered and swiped it's tongue in her face.  
 _"Hiss-shhh!?_ " Mid hiss the reptile somehow got yeeted from the barrel with a single Thug and twack as it slapped against something hard then landed in the water.  
  


"is it gone yet?!”   
A hand wrapped itself behind me and I was pulled face first into a chest.

"It's alright" Killua's voice whispered from above me "It was just a grass snake" I stiffly nod.  
I just wanted this hellish ride to be over.

"Just a grass snake my ass...." A random female voice stuttered.

"wasn't that a viper?" another female voice stuttered concerned.

" _ **Grass**_ snake"  
Killua's words was heavy and final.

The barrel was quiet "...."  
The rest of the ride remained relatively tame but I kept my eyes firmly shut until it was all over.


	3. Chapter 3

**> >>>> Next was the petting zoo.**

"Finally normal animals!"  
I yelled out and b-lined the line with Killua trotting after like it was black Friday and he was the poor bastard having to carry the bags.

  
I returned with a cute rabbit all stars and sunshine "Look she's adorable!" I cuddled the rabbit and played around for a good while. Soon enough I was hopping around the pen with a few bunnies and other animals trailing me like a mother duck.

”Killua! Look, I'm a duck mom now!”  
  


Killua took a few pictures in secret thinking it was kinda cute while a few critters was pooling around him as well.

we left the pen and washed our hands (♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
The animals returned to their own thing and I hugged Killuas arm "Alright now you pick"  
  


Killua didn't push me off of him this time, instead he brought me to the Safari cars and I gave him a concerned look "We'll be in a car this time" He said and I followed.

  
The safari was pretty short but not as scary as the reptile house...wonderful... the tigers and lions and various large birds "Look!" I was just as enthralled as killua.  
we rode it twice before finding a restaurant.

>>>> At said restaurant.  
  


"Killua~ I'll go and find us some utensils and seats and you can get the food"

I watched him go with an "Alright"

I found the utensils and walked around to find a good table, I snatched a booth for two and quickly sat down placing the forks and knives humming happily.  
  


Killua was already making the order so he would soon be back.

Someone tapped on my shoulder so I turned and was faced with a boy Killua's age.  
"Yes?" I asked.

The boy grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out of my seat.  
"hey!" I resisted.

"You are pretty, Go out with me" he demanded.

"No" i sit back down.

The chestnut haired boy made a surprise pikachu face "Why not?" he asks.  
And I give him a determined stare.

"I do not want to; besides I am already on a date" I point at Killua getting the food "I'm with him"  
The boy looks disappointed but stomps off. I turn the other way and observe a clown holding a lot of balloons and it seems to observe me quiet intently (weird) I look on with a smile on my face pretending i didn't notice.

"Excuse me?"  
I look behind me again and see that the boy is back... with a face that said I just pulled a tantrum and now you are in trouble.

  
The woman with and infront of him placed her hand on my shoulder "....yes?" I ask feeling a bit intruded on.  
She gives me a certain glare like I just have insulted her or something.

  
"My son thinks you are adorable and want you to go on a date with him"  
I turn to look at the boy then back at the mother "But I don-" She blocked my mouth... _with her hand_.

"My boy has been good this year he deserves what he wants! you should be honored"  
she hisses at me and I'm pulled away from my seat by her talon like grip, she hit a tender spot I wasn't even aware of so I cried out in pain.

  
"I already have a date!" I cried out  
"And i'm not going with you!" Despite my clear protests she goes ahead and pushes me towards the boy that has the audacity to wrap his arms around me in a hug.

His fingers and nails dig into my back _that is probably littered with bruises from falling earlier,  
_ I start to struggle against him but he simply holds me up into the air like im a doll.

"Wha-!?"

"Mama she smells really good!" He sniffs me and I lose it.  
  


”Let go! Let me down!”

The other guests look on with shock and disbelief.... not doing anything.  
"You are pretty, mom can we take her home with us?." he leaned in and whispered, his fingers digging into me "We could have a sleepover"

"Of course you may honey"  
His mother fawned with a sweet voice, she turned to me with a sharp look "You can call your parents at our place"  
In a last effort I look over to where I saw Killua last but he's gone... _No!_ I go lax feeling sick.

"....."  
I can't do anything, _noone is going to help me..._. "I.... I..." I'm about to give in despite not wanting to.

  
"Let her go"  
Killua is behind me out of nowhere, giving the mother and the boy death glares.

"W-Who are you!?"  
The woman shrieks already halfway out the door. turns to me and sweetly asks "Sweet heart who is this?" Like she knew me.  
Like she had my best interest at heart.

Killua turns to the boy with such a dark look that I'm promptly released and stumbled to my knees.  
"m-Mommy!" While the boy hid behind his mother Killua helped me up and I return to the table with wobbly legs, Killua supporting me.

"Th-Thank you" I utter while Killua sits me down.  
He turns back to the small family of mother and son who was already removing themselves with disgruntled noises and looks.

"....."  
He is still quietly sending everyone looking at us death glares.  
Then he turns back to me, I don't find the energy to speak but I feel responsible and force a smile on my face.  
"Well.... that just happened hahaha..." we eat and after, there was a few spots left unexplored but Killua pulled us over to the exit and hopped on a bus.

"it's late let's leave" he decides I nod and hold his hand tightly not even arguing.

**> >>>> 20 or something min. later on a random buss.**

_Killua is ignoring me...._ He's tapping away on his phone intently and after another buss change we both arrive at a standard looking hotel.

".... Killua?"

"....."

"Killua?"  
I pull to a halt firmly planting my feet "At least talk to me!"  
This is turning way to serious for my liking "I know they were rude but- whoahh!?" I am suddenly picked up into his arms.  
I grab around his shoulders quickly for support. Also because my back feels really sore when he's touching it "Killua....?"

"...why?... how can you be calm? why did you smile happily like that!?"

"What's wrong with smiling?!" I'm baffled.

"you almost got kidnapped Rica!" He argued.

  
 _Ohhh... so he was upset i was in danger? That's...._ "Killua......"

"....."  
Killua quietly and slightly unconvinced kept staring at me.

"Meh! That stuff happens a lot so don't worry about it!”   
I plaster my most childish grin ”Besides where would I have time to be scared since you came to my rescue so quickly!"  
I babble on and even laugh a bit at his wide eyes... then I stop when they shimmer a bit and I realise he's holding tears in "....." I stop laughing and lean in to hug him.  
  


"Thank you Killua; for caring about me" I say this in my softest and kindest voice while combing through his short messy hair.  
He stands there rigid for a few seconds, it's subtle but I can feel when he hugs me tighter and I can clearly feel something wet drip where his upper face comes to rest against my neck.

"B-But...." His voice is deeper; it's heavy in hurt.  
"I left a person I cared about... I was confronted by someone I couldn't beat and instead of standing my ground; I left my first friend behind and ran...I'm the worst." Killua finally comes out of his shell in the moment of spontaneous vulnerability.

  
"Nu-uh, you aren't the worst..." I ignore my sore back and focus my attention on Killua "You are a person who act's a bit like a shy jerk but is just really a big ol'softie" I wiggle my toes and play with the ends of his hair "And i'm certain that this person you feel this strongly for is still out there worried about you."

"....."  
"..... Really? ...You think he-"

I lean away and block his lips with my pointy finger "I don't need to think" I seriously fix my eyes on him staring "how can they not be?" I remove my finger and he looks to be in a new mindset. The way he is looking at me has transformed as well, You'd think i'm either Alluka or Gon with the level of affection he is currently fixing on me. 

Finally having cheered my date up I'm currently VERY aware that we are still standing on the bus-stop.  
 _It's going cold but I don't think he even noticed at all_ "Killua?" I dry the still wet parts of the tear stains on his cheeks "Killua smile for me!" I smile too.

He lets out a small twitch on his lips then it slowly grows in size "There we are!" i cheer, "Now we just have to make you blush and stutter like normal~ I want my handsome friend to smile and be happy!"

Killua's face changed and some pink returned at my remark "Shut up"

 _yep. Killua was returning to normal mood_.  
I smirk ”such ferocity; I kinda like it.... no wait; I love it"

щ（ﾟДﾟщ） < "Dear god why‽ ) "BAKA! S-stop fl-flirting!"

"But you secretly like it"  
 _so why stop?( =ω=)..nyaa_

"D-Do NOT!" （ﾟ//Дﾟщ）

"yes you do"(>ω^)  
This banter continued even after getting the key card from the receptionist who looked at us oddly.  
  


>>>>Finally at the room!

There was two single beds and a standard bathroom, toilet and it was unusually clean and high quality.  
Killua let me back down and left the skateboard by the door where we left our shoes.

I stood in the hall then saw the bed and smirked. I jumped slightly in place before dashing inside and jumped into the bed; where I landed with a sudden but slow poof as the mattress deflated and slowly took my shape.

  
"Boo hoo! that's a minus C on the bouncy scale.... but it's soft and fresh so i'll upgrade it to B-" while I have been goofing around Killua has already taken his bathroom trip.  
He comes out of the bathroom takes off his shirt... climbs into bed and gives me an kinda condescending smirk... _the nerve; Acting like I was the childish one._  
  


I pout then skips into the bathroom... there is some shower stuff and I look at the tub longingly, I remember that there was a vending machine downstairs at the lobby. I wipe, flush and wash my hands then walk out "Killua, I'm going to head down to that vending machine do you wan't something?"

He looks at me "It's late, just go to bed"  
I fix him with a slight pout "It's only 19:30... I want to buy some snacks"

"......"/"......."

"....."/"..Killua? please....~"  
We have a brief stand off.

He gave in with a sigh and left the bed.  
"huh? why are you?" Swiping the key-card from my hand he put on his shoes.

"I'll go with you"

  
 _(-_-) Geez, overprotective much?_  
I let myself be escorted to the entrance floor that is now filled with adults and travelers, I see the vending machine and rush over to it.  
  


Skimming the row I don't find anything tasty on the first rows. it's then that I catch myself in the reflection.  
A child version of me is looking back.... _what the HELL!?_

 _I look 10 all over again!..... ....look how tiny I am!!!  
_ But why did I start over as a child?.... _Well I could be dead too so I can't complain.  
_

"Are you done?" Killua alerts me of reality.  
I walk over to the other machine holding snacks and buy a ton of it "Yes!" I grin and loads a large portion into Killua's arms.  
We return to the room and I leave Killua with most of the snacks.

I close the bathroom and undress.

  
The short and scrawny child with messy grey hair and large grey eyes stares back at me.  
"I look just as shabby and messed up as back then" The large orange hoodie goes, then my socks and blue shorts; they all land on a single pile... I pull of my teal colored t-shirt and pause when I see the usual.

  
I also see something I haven't seen for years... bruises; a lot of them.  
  


My arms ... my back is covered in cuts and a fresh large cut covering a huge part of my lower back and left waist "...."   
a reminder of that nightmare that landed me here...A fresh scar going right through my upper belly.

I looked down at it.. _I can't belive I died and ended up here_..... _what happened to make me look like this!?  
”_No wonder my back was sore... I walked around like this all day.”

Besides the wounds nothing seemed off _(Besides being a kid again)_  
so I continued with the shower and bath, the shirt was a bit dirty so I cleaned it as good as I could and hung it to dry.

  
Then dried myself and put on the large morning robe for the night, folding the arms a few rounds so my hands didn't vanish.  
Finally done I leave the bathroom with my stuff and place it on the recliner by the window.

  
Killua is playing on his phone and there is barely any snacks left.  
I'm a bit peeved so I grab a bottle and rescue the remaining candy bags "Mine!" he pauses and snorts before going back to his phone.

  
I smile a bit then turn to my own bed and climb into it "What's that?"

Killua asks out of no where.  
I turn back to him almost done with the first bag "What's what?" Killua leaves his bed and inspects my wrist.

"It's bruised" I let him prod it.  
  
I don't pay it much attention "I get bruises all the time" He gently let's go of my hands.  
A dark look shading his bright blue eyes.

"oh...." It was a bit scary to hear that hollow tone in his voice.

"I'm a sensitive nugget; and Sensitive nuggets needs a lot and lots of affection to stay strong and happy" I hug him and rest my ear against his chest.  
His heart thumps and i'm showered with a sense of calm and remembrance I am gripped with a shower of sadness.

”Rica?”  
Killua rests his hands on my shoulders.

"but I hate hugs...."  
 _I will never see her again.... Since I no longer exist over there; I will live here with those memories in my heart._

”hate them?" Killua stroked my head and let me hug him seemingly very puzzled about my choice of words.

"But I like hugging you so you are an exception Killua!"  
He paused and I looked up to se a slight blush spread on his cheeks.

"Me?.... I'm the exception?" something blooms in the boy at those words.

"Yeah!" I agree with his question not knowing how dangerous this was.  
"Sometimes I have to allow certain things to keep the peace" I stop smiling and bury the details.  
"Sometimes you have to pretend you like hugs when you don't"

  
I miss the flame of murder in Killua's eyes as I continue "Like today! it's easier pretending it's fine or.....Ah" I pause.  
Realizing how wrong it sounded... that i'd spoken out of turn.

  
"Killua, I'm not pretending to like you!" I realise I was bleeding over from a place unrelated.  
"I never once thought you'd try anything scary, cause you're kind!"

"......."  
He knew she was hiding more than what she said.  
 _"Sometimes you have to pretend you like hugs"...huh; So she isn't entirely oblivious then..._ He climbed into Ricas bed and laid down with her still in his arms; He didn't want to part from her, he wanted to hold her with himself and himself alone.

"I know" Killua decides to try and calm her and it works because she relaxes and smiles more honestly.


	4. Chapter 4

**> >>>>Killua is the first to wake up after both having fallen asleep watching cartoons and pigging out on snacks.**

  
He's rubbing his eyes looking around when he sees his new companion still snoring away.  
he almost jumps out of bed but something catches his attention "Blood!?"

During sleep, Rica had rolled around and the robe had slipped up a bit to reveal a litter of fresh bruises and untreated cuts scattered all across her upper back.  
Scrapes and finger marks in places that could be covered.... and she was thin.... Killua could count the ribs with his eyes. Tugging at the fabric he had to cover his mouth.

Rica's back was covered in a vertical and slightly horizontal surgical scar on her upper back.  
It was old and clearly outlined over where her lungs and heart was at but that wasn't the worst of it...

There was a freshly healing stab wound that had healed over and reopened.  
He was shocked "...Why?" He couldn't belive it.... _who would do this?!_ He carefully looked her over and saw even more bruises... "....." Killua felt something dark surge inside him.

  
putting the robe back on he reached over and fished out that god forsaken frog purse.  
An ID was fished out it's mouth and he was shocked. Killua first thought it was fake, there was nothing on it.

A name, height and a single picture.  
Nothing to work on, Killua paused and looked over at the sleeping girl "....."  
He finished his raid and put her stuff back with a somber look on his face.

”It's going to be alright now” He gently stroked her head before leaving the bed; ”from now on... I'll be here” Killua was filled with determination.  
"I'll look after you"

**> >>> later**

I open my eyes to find the room empty of life.

Killua is not in the room but his board is still there in the hall.... his phone is set to charge.  
"Morning then" I talk to myself and enter the bathroom.

I wonder what I should do from now onward.... _do I convince Killua to find Gon, Leorio and Kurapika? that means he wont go back home.... how will Gon and the others become stronger?..._. "I guess that's not really my responsibility"

I peer into the mirror brushing my teeth.  
I think back to yesterday and the sappy moments and my cheeks heats up "It really happened, I'm really here in this universe" but....  
_After reuniting him with Alluka and Gon would he forget me? I cant keep on traveling with him forever...._ I stop blushing and just feel sad.

With that the door opens.  
There is silence then "Rica?" _Ah; it's only Killua.._.

"In here! Morning Killua!"  
I peek out and see Killua and he's holding a small plastic bag in his hand "what's that?" I ask.

"It's balm and bandages"  
He gives me a knowing look.... _how unnerving_  
"Why? are you hurt!?" I propel out from the bathroom looking him over.

"It's for you! not for me"  
He captured me "I saw your back this morning; why the hell didn't you say anything?!"

"Why?....Cause i didn't think it was such a big deal"  
_had it been on your back the song of my pepole would have been very different indeed_  
I clearly said the wrong thing because Killua turned into a scary demon.

"BAKA!!! Of course it's a big deal!"

  
I wasn't going to even mess with that shit "Whaaa!!! Forgive me Killua" I tear up and he stopped yelling.  
Killua looked scary, but when he silently motioned me to walk over to the bed.

I remove the robe from my back so he could reach the wounds "Rica...."

"Yes?"  
I felt like a spring ready to fly any given moment....

"I'm taking you to a hospital"  
  
  
My eyes goes wide and I make an X with my arms "I'm fine... it just looks really bad!"  
Killua starts applying the cold cleaning balm and I flinch when it starts stinging "ouch! stop salting my back!" I loudly complain.  
  


He holds me still "bear with it Rica, I need to clean it properly or it won't heal"  
He continues applying that darn cleaning balm.

"Killua~ it stings! it hurts!"  
I clutch his free arm, dammit it huts like a bitch and is still stinging "Ow! Is it over!?!"  
I don't mean to, but I'm reduced to tears after the back is done.

* * *

"Almost.... just a little longer okay?" Killua continues to cheer Rica on.  
He tries to be swift.

  
But it tore him up hearing her cry like this, but Killua knew it was better to have it properly done; her scars and cuts has been cleaned and wrapped with salve intending to sooth any itching and discomfort. She now looked like a mummy and could get properly dressed. "here" He held out her shirt towards her feeling a bit shy.

* * *

>>> I was to spent to even move.  
  
I laid on the bed extremely exhausted from the ordeal.  
Killua was on his own bed getting his things ready "Rica, it's time to check out" I sat up and put on my clothes making sure I had all my stuff.  
  


"Killua?"

"yeah?" I hobbled over to his side like an old shrimp.  
I cant stand straight and I hang on his free arm for support. Killua takes mercy and let's me hop on his back.

"Better?" he asks and I nod into his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**> >>> We leave the hotel with no destination.**   
  


"Hey Killua? Tell me more about your friend"  
"Like.... I want to know more about you" I asked Killua mostly to fish out a reason to make him go back to Gon and the others.  
After a while of insisting he reluctantly told me about the Hunter exam and about Gon and the others when he was done I turned silent for a bit.

"We should go and check up on Gon"

  
Killua paused "We are going to the hospital Rica"

I frown.  
"No! ...I bet Gon is worried about you! what if he decides to look for you and end up hurting himself?"

"......"  
"We'll go look for him after" He decides.

"Killua we can go to the hospital after!" I argue.  
”If we miss them now, how will we find them?!” I hope he'll agree.

_Finding Gon wasn't difficult but Kurapika and Leorio were different stories._

  
  


”Then we'll look for them afterwards” Killua remains stubborn as a mule.  
”I have resources to find who I want to find” _I don't belive it! he'd use his assassin skills as a tool?_

_But he hasn't told me about his family or about Illumi yet._  
 _So I can't scold him for it_. ”But!” I try for a third time but the bastard is now ignoring me.

”Killua! I don't like hospitals! They scare me!”  
I say a quick lie and he pauses ”Please! I can't stand them! Anything but hospitals!” _What i'm scared of is missing Gon and the others._

” _.....”  
_ Killua seems to think.  
”Fine....” I light up.

”We can go to a smaller clinic instead”  
I deflate and is forced to give in or he'd drag me there by force.  
  


”......”  
 _This is not the time to worry about me!_ We head for the first Clinic we see.  
Killua checks me in and I'm forced to wait.

Killua sits down next to me while I'm busy stressing about the fact that I fucked up a key part in the story.

”Rica”  
Killua takes my hand that's already cold and clammy ”it's just a check up okay”.  
His concern shines through his eyes when I look at him.

I bite my tongue.  
”...yes” I can't muster anything else in this state.

”miss Smith?”  
A nurse walks out and calls my name.

I stand up and follow but pauses ”Killua....” I turn to him ”how did you know my last name?”  
Killua looks nervous all of a sudden.

”J-Just go with the nurse already!” He stressed.

I look at him with a strict frown walking after the nurse.  
 _Did he go through my stuff?_ I thought.  
I fish out my Id..... _He didn't steal anything (He's not the type to steal) but he'd definitely read this._

I decide to forgive him for it.  
 _But I'd definitely get him back at some point_ , The nurse led me in to the doctor.  
A young man who quickly sat me down and begin asking about myself.

He kept the nurse in the room while examining me.  
Undoing the bandages he prodded at the various cuts while chit chatting.

It wasn't hard to go along with his questions even easier to omit certain aspects all together.

Reapplying the bandages and giving me a check up he took my temperature and studied my reflexes and blood pressure ”You have a higher temperature than what a child would normally have” But your blood pressure is normal and reflexes up to par.

I perk instantly.

”But I cant rule out that you have certain fever symptoms, you should rest and remain well dressed”  
Then he went into instruction mode, finally comfortable with the results.

”I will keep it in mind”  
I agree and the nurse leads me back out to were Killua is waiting.

”Well?”  
 _I was about to scold him for looking at my stuff.... I swear i was about to_ , but I couldn't scold him now while he was obviously worried for my health.

”I'm fine; I have a little bit of a fever but he told me to clean my cuts every day and not overdo it.”  
Killua nodded and turned to let me climb up on his back ”Let's go and eat something warm”

I climb on but pinch his ear ”You promised we'd go look for Gon!” I reminded him.  
He grumbled a bit but I attacked him with a pitiful look ”Please! You promised!”

He gave in  
”Why are you so stubborn about Gon and them anyway?” Killua asked darkly.

I finally realised he was upset.

”Because they are your friends... and I thought you wanted to meet Gon again”  
He didn't object.

”Only that?” He asked after moment.

”What do you mean; only that? Killua?....are you jealous or something?”

Killua froze.  
”No-NOT am NOT!” He looked horror struck and burning red in the face.

”Killua....” I laugh.  
”Killua I won't steal Gon from you! I don't think that'll ever happen!”

Killua stopped blushing.  
”You are wrong!” _She's really oblivious! I don't wan't to share her!  
….But as long as she's oblivious then I can make sure they don't get too close._


	6. Chapter 6

**> >>>> So we head back to the exam sight Killua left last morning.**

  
I wasn't moving much, but I felt tired...  
My head was kinda heavy and I was cold, no one was left when we got there.  
Killua noticed one of the examiners who said that Gon and the others had headed for the airport to chase after Killua an hour ago, Killua and I therefore left for the airport.

Reaching the terminals, he gave me a short description and we parted for a few seconds.  
to make the search quicker, I walked around and turned really dizzy.

"Killua?..... Killua i don't feel so good!"  
 _I can't see him....._ I hunched down and after a little while someone hunched down next to me

  
"Hey? ....Hey are you alright?"

I look up and is met with Gon...... my eyes widen and before he can go I grab his arm tightly "huh?!" Gon is shocked.

"Are you Gon? Gon Freeces?! Killua's friend?"  
  


Gon's eyes widens "Yeah.... but how do you know him?" I smile and stand up _(or try to)_

"Killua.... I have to tell Killua I found you!" I hang on the boy.

"Gon the flight is leaving" Kurapika arrives with Leorio.

"What's with her?"  
Leorio say and I puke right at his feet "ewww!"  
Leorio cries out and Gon quickly rush to my aid "She's burning up!"  
  


"I'll call the ambulance" Kurapika wipes out his phone.

"Rica? Rica!?" I hear Killua from somewhere.

  
"Gon?..."

"Killua!?" Gon is happy and kinda preoccupied.  
Trying to hold me up who is barely awake.  
Killua then sees me trying to wipe my mouth, I turn to look at him "Killua... I don't feel good"  
  
Killua hurries over and takes me into his arms.  
"You have a fever!? Baka! I told you we should have gone to the hospital right away!"

"Sorry...." I croak "I'm fine..."  
Killua holds me in his arms and the emergency arrives, he and Leorio climbs into the ambulance with me and the medics, Kurapika and Gon is left to navigate to the hospital themself.

**> >>>** **At the hospital**  


"The x-ray showed a large amount of stress on the inner organs and her one lung has previously been completely removed, a smal fever or even a cold can flare up a severe reaction" My doctor read the results.

  
I was sitting in Killua's lap almost asleep.  
"-her fever isn't too serious, however, due to her underlying complications and serious lacerations. I would prefer it if you both remained close to the hospital tonight SHOULD her fever get above 40°C"

_It's like living in a drum or a cold cave._

"Is there anything else?.... what about her cuts? what other vitals is affected?"  
Killua asked but I was so close to zoning out completely, I barely caught the doctor talking.

"- has some minor scars, it looks to be healing well but be sure to clean it daily".

"What? clean what?" I ask, I missed half the conversation trying to stay awake.  
The doctor smiled kindly "It's alright little miss; you can rest and think of what you'd like to eat later" Killua brushed through my dampened locks.

  
"Baka" Killua scolded, be happy you don't have anything broken.

"pfft!... don't be rude to a sick sensitive nugget"  
The doctor chuckled and writes us a recipe to get from the pharmacist downstairs. "Have a calm evening now; No monkey business"

I give the doctor a horrified look "But... how am I supposed to tease my electric kitten with no monkey antics?!"

"What electric Kitten?" Killua asks.

I give him a suggestive eyebrow  
"That's your name in my contact list" ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

(ಠ_ಠ) "Delete it"

"Why? I like it" (*ゝω・)ﾉ  
"Besides.... I don't even have a phone yet "

щ（ﾟДﾟщ） Killua made a face.  
I laughed a bit at it but started to cough really loudly mid laugh, his annoyment quickly turned into concern for my well being.  
  


"Alright... I'm taking you to bed"

//cough// "Wha- nooo~"// more coughs//  
The doctor showed the two of us out from the office after another temperature check.

Outside in the waiting area sat Gon and the others, Leorio saw us first and offered to get the medicine and Kurapika went to fetch a cab.

"We booked the closest hotel for tonight" Gon said.  
Killua adverted his eyes a bit shy... perhaps still guilty _//Le sigh//_

"Hello Gon, I'm Rica; Killua has been bragging about you non-stop"

Killua get's this terrified look on his face "RICA!?"

"Eh? he has?"  
Gon looks at Killua "You have?"

"...."

"All the time Gon" I sprinkle some sugar on my story  
"I'm sorry for getting a fever in the middle of the reunion, I heard that his brother was a real D*bleep* to you all"

Killua "...."

"..." Gon  
Both boys were shocked to hear such language from a little girl.

  
"No, no! it's not a problem!" Gon politely declined "I'm happy you convinced him to not go back home"

"I have my ways around others" I smile.  
My smile stopped with a new series of deep coughs.  
The world faded out for a second then returned when my cough calmed down... "S-sorry.." I croak.

"Gon! I got the cab"  
  


"And I have the medicine" Leorio and Kurapika came back at the same time.

"Good evening..." I harped.  
they all talked until we reached the hotel, Leorio offered to look after me so that Killua and Gon could get some food and Kurapika went with them.  
  


Killua didn't like the idea "Killua I'll be fine" I ushered him away.

"I'll have big-brother Leorio-san to look after me while you have a relaxing dinner okay?"

"Big-brother?.....Leorio-san?" Leorio was feeling flattered not to be called old.  
  


Killua frowned but eventually agreed.  
He glared at Leorio whispering something to him and Leorio turned pale while Killua only smiled innocently.

I was left in Leorio's care.

  
Leorio really liked talking; he told me almost every detail of the exam and his experiences thus far.  
Leorio was funny and like me; pretty straight forward... he really gave off this goofy elder brother vibe.

I got to talk about how I met Killua and (Yesterday's events) Both Leorio and I had the same view of Illumi... both of us wanted to plumel him good.

  
"Well Rica-chan; you should get some sleep now" Leorio fed me the medicine and tucked me in.  
”I'll be doing my own thing over here until it's time to check your temperature again"

"Alright!"  
I close my eyes and soon starts to drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

**> >>> Later that night.**

I don't notice when Leorio checks up on me or when Killua and the others return...I do wake up later needing something to drink.

  
I look around and when Killua is nowhere to be found I steer my steps to what I think is the bathroom.  
"... Killua?" the door closes and I'm locked out, I try the door again .... no? then I start wobbling around for a light switch but the only thing I see is a hallway with similar doors.   
"....." I stand around before walking further down the hallway.

Killua leaves the toilet, finds my bed empty and Gon is asleep.  
When he can’t find me he wakes Gon.  
Gon rushes to Leorio and Kurapika.

  
My little walk lead me into the arms of an elderly woman.  
"Oh my! what happened to you?" I'm brought into her room.

"Hmmm?"  
I wake up and there she's standing on the side of the bed; something drops to the floor and she wrings something out before placing it on my head.... the cool feeling clears my mind "Hello?"  
  


“It’s going to be alright my little one”  
Her voice is mild and sweet…..too sweet.

“What’s going on? Who are you Mam?”  
I spit question onto another question and add Mam to sound polite. The elderly lady who I can now see somewhat clearly is holding something in her arms.

“You have a fever Sweetie, I brought you into my room why where you out all alone?”

“I think I locked myself out”  
I say what I think is best “My friends must be worried may I call them?”

**> >>> With Killua and the others.**

  
”Kurapika! Did you find her???” Gon asks as Killua returns from the staircases.

”No”  
Leorio joins them ”The receptionist haven’t seen her by the entrance either.”

“What about other rooms?” Kurapika questions.

  
The elevator opens with a _Bing_ and there in the company of the front desk clerk and a security officer.  
A familiar girl came wobbling.

"Rica!"   
Killua hurriedly rushes up and hugs the half-awake girl bundled in a blanket.

“..?” She seems pretty out of it and her head is wrapped in a new bandage.  
She peers at Killua hugging her and her eyes for a second light up “Killua?”

"BAKA!" He scolds while shaking badly.

  
"I got locked out and then someone brought me into their room"

They all were shocked. "WHAT!?"

"Are you alright???"

"Did they touch you????"

"Hurt you???"

The front desk lady coughed a bit into her fist to catch their attention.....”Are you with this girl? Where are your guardians?” Kurapika and Leorio stepped up.

Leorio greeted the front desk lady “Yes, yes in a way it would be us: I came down earlier looking for her” He then turned to include the others “We have all been looking like crazy” The security officer hunched down to Rica’s level and ruffled her hair.

“You know these guys?”  
Killua glared and Rica nodded hugging Killua “I’m traveling with them” She said.

“Where did you both find her?” Kurapika asked.

“There was an emergency phone call from one of the rooms and when security was sent up we found this girl next to the phone locked into the bathroom al on her own”

The security took over “The front door was unlocked and the previous tenant of the room is missing” He seriously told them “A elderly woman was supposed to live there but this little lady can’t recall what happened in her state, just that she promptly had to find her way back to her friends”

Killua tightened his hug.  
Deathly afraid at what may have happened “Rica what happened?” he turned her to look at him “You can tell me” She seemed to think hard before touching her head.

“She hit me…”

“Wha-!?”

Rica teared up “When I asked for the phone she hit me” 

Kurapika leaned closer "Rica.. can you tell us who hit you? was it the lady he talked about?”

“.....yeah"  
Everyone was shocked, a woman preying on a child.

  
Killua picked me up and gave me to Gon and Leorio  
"Put her back to bed and check her temperature"

"Killua!"

Gon and Kurapika rushed after "Killua wait for us!"  
Killua paused "Stay here; make sure nothing happens to her okay?" With that Killua was near down the elevator already in assassin mode.

"We don't even know where she is at Killua! Not even what she looks like!"   
Gon thought he’d calmed Killua down, but Killua turned to the clerk and guard “Who was that hag?” they both got goosebumps from Killua’s bloodlust.

Until the bundle in Leorio’s arms reached out for Killua.  
“N-Nu-uh!” She reached as far as she could “Don’t leave… Killua, please…ouch!” She complained and wriggled.

Killua despite being in a rage.  
went back over and fetched her back from Leorio “Don’t go!” she pleaded. Draping her arms around his shoulders as tight as she could. Carrying her seemed to cool some of his wrath..

 _There she was sobbing from fever and god-knows what._  
Killua had no choice but to wait… He returned to their room together with Gon while Leorio and Kurapika wrapped up with the hotel employee’s.

Putting her back to bed he quickly took her temperature and cursed   
_40_ _°_ _C !?! That’s treacherously high…_ “Gon get some ice from the fridge”

“Sure!”  
He scrambled to get a towel and all the ice it could hold.

“mngh…” Rica was grabbing at Killua holding his hand.  
He looked at the bandage wrapped on her head with unrest taking the phone into his hands he remember what the doctor said just as Gon placed the ice on her head.

“40…. The fever is 40°C”

“That high? What did the doctor say? What do we do Killua?”  
Killua pulled her up into a sitting position and pulled her hoodie back on over her head and his own over it then wrapped her in the cover “Killua what are you doing?”

“Hospital…. I’m taking her back to the hospital”  
He picked her up into his arms “I’ll run there, a cab will take too long, and the busses has already stopped running”  
  


“What about an ambulance? KILLUA!?”

Killua was already out the door passing Leorio and Kurapika.

“Killua!?”

They called after him with no success.

Rica coughed and hacked her throat already sore and she hadn’t stopped sobbing.  
“It’s going to be okay” He tries to comfort her while the elevator descends and lands on the ground floor.

He quickly opens the main doors and charge down the cold street. “I’m going to fix this, just stay with me”.

Eventually he reaches the hospital and skids to a halt Infront of the main desk “Help her! She’s-! She’s burning up!”

A nurse rounds the counter and she’s soon admitted to the ER then transferred into a room with several other ailing children. Killua by her side all the way. She was finally sleeping when the doctor from before and the others came into the room, to see Killua guarding her every move like a hawk.

“Killua…?”  
Goon stopped next to his friend “How is she?”

The doctor looked her over “She’s got a remarkably high fever; she’s been treated with antibiotics, so she needs rest to fight the inflammation.

“Inflammation?” Kurapika asked.

“viral pneumonia”   
He scribbled on the notes at the foot of his bed and looked har over one last time “-the inflammation itself is mild but other factors like stress and exhaustion has blossomed the fever.” He turned to Killua.

“She needs rest and you certainly need it too”  
The doctors well-meaning words made Killua a bit angry.

“I’m not leaving her”

He turned to Gon and the others “I’m staying” He held Gon with a stare of determination.

“….. ok” Gon smiled.  
He put his bag pack down by the door and sat down “I’m staying too!”

The doctor blinked to the scene Infront of him.  
Kurapika was the next to plant his stuff next to Gon “Me too” he took place on the second chair “I’ll sit in the hallway if needed”

“grrr…. Oh, alright geeze count me in” Leorio finally joined “but this is a hospital so as soon as she wakes up we need to leave working space to the staff!”

“Guys…..” Killua was touched.

The doctor could do little but leave them like that.  
“I’ll approve of this until she’s awake but don’t disturb my other patients in here”

“certainly”  
Kurapika answered for the group and the doctor left..


	8. Chapter 8

“Ah…. I feel so emotionally drained”   
Kurapika said taking a swig out of the coffee he’d purchased from the cafeteria downstairs.

“you??? feel drained!?....” Leorio said, ”that line belongs to ME.”  
Kurapika can’t help but laugh a bit.

“You are right…” he respond tiredly.

Killua and Gon remained with Rica and Leorio and Kurapika left to refill their coffee.  
  


“I’ll hope she’ll pull through this” Leorio muttered.

“…..”

**_> >>> Killua waited until Gon fell asleep before leaving the room._**  
He looked for the toilet and quickly locked it. Looking at himself in the mirror he washed his face with cold water and watched it dribble from his face into the white cold sink “……”

He had to hold it back.  
 _Hold it back…._ The sink cracked under his grip, _patience….. don’t lose it._

**_> >>>> I wake up when the room opens, and someone quietly enters the room  
_**I only see Gon in the room and a lot of other beds filled with sleeping children, I silently crawl out of bed with unrest in my mind. I recognized a hospital room when I saw one… Sneaking closer to the door out of the room I bump into the intruder as they enter.

”!?”  
I flinch and stumble back ”Killua?” I relax.

”..... Why are you up?”  
Killua urges me back to bed.

”I heard the door....and”  
Pulling the covers over my legs I tightly grip his arm ”Where did you go?”  
Killua didn't respond at first.

”I took a walk....”  
I turned pale and he quickly caught on ”Don't be scared” He wrapped an arm around me.

This moment was oddly.... too eerie for me.  
”I'm…. where are we?” He looks at me in suspicion but let's it go; I rest my weight against him

“Hospital”

_I knew it T~T_ “no…..”

He tightened his hold a bit making sure Gon didn’t wake up.

"Killua?..."

"yeah?"

  
I hold out my hand.

"Killua hold my hand.... please?" My request signals for a thick silence until he obeys.  
Thinking about any subject that isn't about tonight "We never finished our date".

Killua turns red "th-that c-can wait! we can do that later!"  
  


I giggle and succumb to exhaustion.

I guess I’m pretty bad if he pulled me back here “When can we leave?” I act stubborn.  
“Let’s wake Gon up and get out of here”

“No”  
Killua didn’t glare but his eyes was burning with determination “Not until you are healthy again”

“….urgh” I make a defeated expression.  
His strict face cracks a bit but he holds it well.

“Rica… d-do you remember anything?”

“hm? About what?”  
I see he’s looking conflicted and he tucks me into bed properly.

“Last night…. You left our room”  
I at first don’t remember what he’s on about until a picture of an elderly woman coms back to me.

I touch my head and his eyes sharpens “Who hit you?”  
I pause, I remember bit’s and chunks of that and about calling the front desk from the bathroom.  
  


“……”  
I don’t know how to start “I…. she was taking care of me after finding me” I try to figure it out myself.  
“She told me I had a fever and when I tried to find you guy’s it all went black” I don’t remember much then, Killua seems to study each words carefully.

“I woke up in a bed, someone was looking down at me… it was her; she was holding something against me and when I screamed….” Killua had to pause me.

“Calm down, it’s alright”  
He brushed away some bangs from my face “What was she holding?” He asked.

“I don’t know…. It’s so blurry but there was a struggle when I tried to leave, and I ended up in the bathroom with a phone” I force myself to calm down.

“Killua….” I turn to look at him.  
“I’m sorry…. I didn’t mean to leave the room…. I didn’t….I-“

“I know…” Killua was so mad.  
 _Fuck! If it wasn't for the fever; she needed rest and not this! I'm going to kill that effing hag!  
_ "I... I'm sorry Rica" Killua said.

At Killua's words I nod and hold back a snivel, curling against his hand.  
“it's really late and you need sleep"  
  
I nod with another "I'm sorry..." 

Killua wipes the tears ”Hush... Sleep”.


	9. roughly a week later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week in the hospital, Rica has already been discharged and everyone is at a new hotel room

My sore back acts up and I open my eyes to a still dark room and Gon on the other bed and Killua sleeping right next to me.

I sit up and find a random clock telling me it's barely 04:15 am in the morning.  
"....." My back is really hurting and my throat feel like ripped paper, plus i'm shaking tho i'm sweating like cray cray, I fix the cover and try going back to sleep but it's impossible.  
I sit up again and waddle over to the counter where a little fridge is located. "Expensive or not I'm really thirsty...." I pick a drink and hunch down using the mini-fridge as support.

The room is spinning and I'm already sitting down struggling to understand what is going on.

  
"Mnghn....hmmm? Rica?..."

"....."

"Rica?"  
A hand lands on my shoulder "Why aren't you sleeping?" Killua supports my tilting body.

"Thirsty...." I croak.  
Holding the pet bottle cold enough to form droplets on my fingers "Wont open" I whine.

He takes the bottle and opens it easily with a "Here".  
Cold liquid enters my system and I sigh fro relief: my throat is singing from gratitude.

"thanks" I hold the bottle with both hands.  
His warm one steadies my hold while I drink in the light of the see though door, "M-My back hurts, I cant sleep" In this tired state I cant bother to pretend.  
My body feel exhausted and I could cry again if I was pushed to it.

"Hmmm..." He helps me back to bed with a "Wait for a sec"  
He then walks over to the counter an takes out a smal bag with a tiny box of pills and I make a face "It's pain killers" I accept the pill and put it in my mouth with no fuss.  
I swallow it with water (Lot's of water) and just sit waiting for the pain to go away.

"It really hurts"  
I hug myself tears pooling in my eyes, tears Killua dries away while sitting down next to me on the bed.

"It's going to go away soon"  
_He is so kind to me...._ I think like that. I can't help it but think like that while he tries to comfort me.  
He opens his arms and I lean against him "That pill is really strong so it should be over really soon" he draws a few circles on my shoulder.  
Another five or seven minutes pass and the pain is slowly numbing. 

My eyelids droop a bit "....."  
Then I'm moved back to bed and the blanket is placed over me "Killua?"

"Try and sleep a little more" Killua suggests.  
I slip back into sleep then Gon flips on his own bed with a loud burp mid-sleep.

"....." Killua is surprised.

I both of us with eyes wide then we are holding back giggles and laughs so he wont wake up.  
"What was that?" I giggle still really sleepy.

"Idk" Killua is smiling in a carefree way and it puts a calm feeling in my chest.  
A warm smile spreads on my face.

"Night Killua..."  
I hold his hand again finally drifting off.

"Night"  
Killua get's this flustered expression that then turns super soft "Sleep well okay?" that expression is the last I see.

* * *

Killua wakes up alone on the bed.  
  


He takes a few seconds to figure himself out then quickly sits up when he realizes something "Rica?" She's not in the room.  
Gon is heard from the bathroom and then the door opens and Leorio and Kurapika walks in together with Rica in toe. She lights up when spotting Killua.

"Morning!"  
She sits down next to him and fiddle with a pillow "Kurapika say's breakfast is opening up in like 5 so I rushed back to wake you guys up!"

Killua nods and feels her forehead, it's cooler now than before and she seemed more bright.  
He didn't like that she left the room alone but reminded himself that she's fine and happy "Then let's go" He hopped out of bed and did his morning thing next to Gon who was basically snoring infront of the mirror.

"Morning Killua~" the boy greeted.

Killua picked a fresh toothbrush "Mornin' Gon"  
Rica was chattering to Kurapika and Leorio outside effectively gaining ground in the group.

"What you think Kurapika? Can I go today?"  
Killua tuned in on the convo; _hmm? go where?_

"I don't know....." It was Leorio answering.  
Kurapikas voice came shortly after "You still have a bit of a fever so you should stay indoors today"

"Ehhhhh"  
A disappointed whine came from her "But I wanna go! i was stuck in that hospital for over a week and a half!"

"Go where?"  
Gon poke his head out from the bathroom to see Rica on the bed with Kurapika and Leorio seated on the chairs and sofa respectively.

"She want's to go out" Leorio translated the previous conversation.

"Gon! you want to go out and play too right?!"  
Rica argued from the bed she sat cross legged on top of.

"Sure.... but what if you get really sick again? Didn't Dr Gordon tell us not to let you out until the fever was completely over and not a day earlier"

"Today is indoor day" Killua entered the room.  
Rica deflated with a pout after getting down voted "The doctor said so himself"

"What? I never heard that!"  
Rica argued.

"You were barely conscious" Killua deadpanned, "He said that your health was so bad, that a simple cold could trigger a fever high enough to cause serous trouble"  
With that he picked up a blanket from the couch and tossed it around her "Those wounds on your back is healing from infection too".

"But I'm fine!"  
She pauses and reflects when everyone looks at her like a fragile glass structure "Guys......." She looked a bit guilty and sighed "Fine....."

Killua relaxed and sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her  
"You know what? I'll stay indoors with you as much as possible" Killua offered.

"Me too!"  
Gon offered "We can spend time indoors"

"Hey! what about us?"  
Leorio asked.

"Of course you can Kurapika" Killua answered.  
Despite Kurapika having said nothing.

Rica and Gon sweat-dropped.  
"Killua be nice...." Rica chided lightly then turned to Leorio "Everyone can stay"

"I'll stay for you my angel!"  
Leorio fake cried "You mean more to me than anyone in this room now"

"ouch"  
Kurapika and Gon said at the same time.

".........."  
Killua didn't look amused, he looked at Leorio with a familiar dark look "Killua?" Rica asked having recognized that dark look.  
He removed that look when facing Rica with a super bright and super fake grin: "hmm? what?" holding her a fraction closer.

"....Nothing"  
She was a bit scared to figure it out. So she turned back to Leorio with a happy smile "Thank you Big-brother Leorio".

"No,no... no need to thank me"  
With that Kurapika, Leorio and Gon left to get breakfast leaving Killua and Rica on their own.


	10. Chapter 10

"What was that about?"  
I ask Killua after the door closed behind the trio "Your eyes just turned a few shades darker"

"Huh? what are you talking about?" Killua played innocent.  
Then started the TV "Let's watch some TV before the others comes back" I frown then give in.

"Fine"  
I flop onto my stomach next to him supporting my head with my hands.  
There is a silence in the room (Excluding the TV) "What happens now?" I ask out of nowhere.

He keeps watching the show  
"Now?"

"Yeah...."  
I say then continue "You found your friends.... you found Gon" I keep looking at the TV.

"Well I don't know about Leorio or Kurapika but Gon wants to find his dad" Killua revealed.  
 _I knew that.... but are you going with him?_ I feel a bit upset out of nowhere.

"Are you going with Gon?"

"...."  
Killua dosen't answer.  
But I know his attention wasn't on the TV despite looking straight at it.

I take it as a yes.  
"......" I'm upset _and that confuses me_.  
Why shouldn't he go with Gon? Gon was important to him right? Gon.... _not me_. "....!?" I freeze from my own thought.  
Why was I jealous of Gon!?

"You should go with him"  
I try hard to fix my mess with a strained voice "I'll manage somehow" _just what should I do?_

_I was just a person with nothing, nothing to do.... nothing to ground me.  
I was dead.... I died and I came back to life as a child into a universe that was of a man's fantasy... Where do I belong?  
_"......"

I dry my eyes and when I look back at him I notice that Killua isn't looking at the TV, he's looking at me.  
 _Oh....shit:_ "Huh? why are you giving me that look?" I shove my worries as far back into my mind as I can.

"....If I'll go with him"  
Killua said and I feel my chest and hope plummet "-Will you come with me?"

"...."

"....."

"what? me? together?" I felt like an old program that stopped working.  
I sat up a bit "Is that alright?" I just had to ask, _I'm not strong or anything... not that much useful and I'd make more trouble than help fixing them._

He nods.  
 _He actually said yes?!_

"Yes!!!" I launched at him.  
Wrapping my arms around him In a hug "I want to come with you!"

Killua blushed bright pink.  
"Y-You are hugging to tight B-Baka! let go!"

"NOoOo~" I smirk.  
Rubbing my cheek against his "Besides you like my hugs admit it Killua dear~"

He sputters and complains.  
Then he gives in and hugs back "Your hopeless" He grumbles.

"No i'm cuddly and adorable"  
I sing-song.

"Urgh....." Killua finds nothing else to say but he smiles a bit in secret.


	11. Chapter 11

The day passed on and soon morning turned to day and day turned to afternoon.

Afternoon struck and Killua and Gon left the room for a bit.  
"Will you be alright?" Killua had asked over and over like a worried parent.

In turn I had laughed and told him to have fun and that I would stay put.  
"I have Leorio and Kurapika with me, just be on your way~" I wave them off and soon it's down to me and Kurapika after Leorio quickly left to get something from their room.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"hmm? me?"  
Kurapika points to himself.

"Yeah"   
I make the effort of geting to know him (through a game of shithead's)  
Since he seems nice and all "You guys went to help Killua and now when that's done..." I think over my words.

"I was just curious about you" I give him a charming smile.

He silently looks at me before planting a 2 and a 4 above my queen "....."

"Oh sorry... was I too nosy?" I see his guarded eyes for a few seconds.  
He then relaxes a bit.

"No"  
He watches as I places 3 fives above his turn and abounded his only 7 to the pile "I was a bit curious about you as well" I tilt my head confused before smiling in understanding.

"Oh I get it, what would you like to know?"  
I smile and present my first hidden card and make a little victory dance when it's a king and Kurapika is forced to reclaim the entire pile.

Kurapika looked a bit surprised but not in a bad way.  
"Killua and you seem very close" He turned the conversation aligned with his curiosity.

"I guess" I don't deny it.  
"When I met him he seemed very upset so I invited him out to play so I could lift his mood" I laugh a little remembering about our first meeting.  
Kurapika seemed a bit off in a way that he looked distracted "He actually ended up saving my life back there, so dunno if i actually ended up being of any help"

"Your life?"  
Kurapika inquired.

"Heh... I almost got kidnapped and he ended up chasing that person off and since then, he's been pretty obsessed with my health"  
I didn't intend to look burdened, but Kurapika saw trough what little farce of a smile I had mustered "Killua had really convinced himself he was a bad person for some reason and how do I say it? I felt sad he would even think that" 

I turn to look at Kurapika my hand on my bandages "Because he's a really good friend, you know that kind you'd only dream about having" I grin a bit while thinking so.  
"A friend you don't have to thank, a friend that will fall trough for you".

Kurapika seemed to think about that.  
"..... I see" Then he's back to asking "But why did you convince him to look for us?" I pause the mask of a lady for a bit.

"I don't know... the way he spoke about you guys and the things you experienced as a team, I had a feeling you were all important to him"

"A feeling?"

"Yep, i'm pretty keen when it comes to the needs of others" 

"I see"  
He paused the talk and I saw my window.

"But Kurapika?"  
I ask and he looks at my mischievous smirk "I have some questions of my own~" I place the last card on the deck winning the game.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm back~"  
Leorio entered the room with a take out bag filed with various foods.

"Whoa!!!! Burgers!"  
I got heart in my eyes and happily inspected the bag of food "There's chicken and Pizza too!" 

Kurapika opened a random container of noodles and sweet pork.  
"You went all out" 

Leorio looked proud "Well I wanted it to be a surprise but had no clue what you all liked so i got a little of both ends" he went to wash his hands.

"That's smart"  
I complimented his line of thought.

The door opened again and in stomped Killua and Gon as if they had smelt the food.  
"Just in time" Leorio said from his share of the food.

"Whoa! pizza!" Gon's eyes lit up and he bounced over before getting dragged back to wash his hands.  
Killua and Gon rushed back to nab their share and we all enjoyed the early dinner.

**> >>> After dinner.**  
Leorio took my temperature and my fever had already vanished sometime during the day. "Wonderful, then tomorrow will be your last indoor day" I was excited but also annoyed. 

I want to go out!  
But it was clear I wouldn't be able to set a foot outside, much less on my own.

**> >>> 2 days later  
**Well.... I suffered through that last night and day like a champ.  
By the day after I was finally able to walk around like I wanted and was basically hanging on the front door glaring at the boys for being so slow. **  
**

I rushed ahead and when fresh air hit my body I stopped and stretched for a bit, eyes closed and a large smile on my face.  
  


\----

Killua didn't have the heart to scold Rica.  
She looked so happy being outside for once. Leorio and Gon was next to her chatting about what to do next for the day before the flights was supposed to take off.

She paused and looked a bit confused then depressed.  
Killua forgot that noone might have told her about it and cringed "Rica" 

\----

I turned back to Killua.  
He was the last to join us and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and the sad thoughts left me instantly.  
It's not like they all would stick together indefinitely. I might be able to see them again.

"Let's go back to that amusement park and finish those rides!"  
I looked at Gon "You like rides right????" my enthusiasm rubbed off and Gon quickly jumped aboard on the idea.


End file.
